Shadow Magazine Annual Vol 1 1
. | StoryTitle2 = The Ghost Makers | Synopsis2 = Reprinted from . | StoryTitle3 = The Black Hush | Synopsis3 = Reprinted from . | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * The Shadow Supporting Characters: * The Shadow's Agents: :* Claude Fellows :* Harry Vincent Villains: * Diamond Bert Farwell (as Loo Chow) * English Johnny * Spotter * Birdie Crull * Tony * Jake * Ezekiel Bingham * Jenks * Howard Burgess (dies) * Steve Cronin * Croaker (dies) Other Characters: * Detective Joe Cardona * Inspector John Malone * Miss Carrington (Claude Fellows' secretary) * Robert J. Scanlon (dies) * Elbert Joyce * Kennedy * Mr. Smithers Locations: * New York City :* B. Jonas Office Building :* Chinatown :* Grandville Building :* Excelsior Garage :* Metrolite Hotel * Long Island :* Holmwood Arms Items: * A Chinese Disk (coin) * Girasol Ring * Laidlow Jewels Vehicles: * Taxi Cab | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * The Shadow (also disguised as "Jake Quellan") Supporting Characters: * The Shadow's Agents: :* Burbank (cameo) :* Harry Vincent (cameo) Villains: * Rajah Brahman (Bert Clutten; dies) * Imam Singh (Tony Petruchi) * Barney Gleason (dies) * Benjamin Castelle (dies) * Martin Slade (dies) * Snooks Milligan (dies) * Al Barruci (dies) * Professor Raoul Jacques (spirit medium/faker) * Anita Marie (spirit medium/faker) * Madame Plunket (spirit medium/faker) Other Characters: * Commissioner Ralph Weston * Detective Joe Cardona * Dick Terry * Arthur Dykeman * Maude Garwood * Geoffrey Garwood (dies) * Herbert Harvey (dies) * Black Pete * The real Fritz, the janitor (cameo) Locations: * New York City :* Black Pete's (an underworld bar) * Philadelphia * Cincinnati & Chicago, Illinois Items: * Girasol Ring Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = * The Shadow Supporting Characters: * The Shadow's Agents: :* Burbank :* Clyde Burke :* Rutledge Mann :* Harry Vincent Villains: * Don Chalvers (dies) * Goldy Tancred (dies) * Clipper Hardigan * Hector Fawcett (dies) * Bowser Riggins (dies) * Ping Slatterly (dies) Other Characters: * Commissioner Ralph Weston (mentioned only) * Inspector Timothy Klein * Detective Joe Cardona * Detective Sergeant Markham * Richard Reardon (dies) * Roland Furness (dies) * Thaddeus Harmon Locations: * New York City :* B. Jonas Office Building :* The Badger Building :* The Judruth Tower :* Metrolite Hotel Items: * Black-Ray Projector (death-ray) Vehicles: * The Shadow's Autogyro | Notes = * George Rozen's cover closely resembles his original painting used for . It is repainted here, but with minor changes. Rozen would repaint yet another version for the . * "The Living Shadow" was was also reprinted as Bantam Books #1, Pyramid Books #1 and in hardback by Street & Smith. * "The Ghost Makers" was was also reprinted as Bantam Books #5 and as a very simplified story for "Big Little Books". | Trivia = * In "The Ghost Makers," The Shadow kills a crook by holding him at gunpoint and forcing him to drink poison. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Kent Allard (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Claude Fellows (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Harry Vincent (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Burbank (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Clyde Burke (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Rutledge Mann (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Joe Cardona (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Ralph Weston (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Timothy Klein (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:B. Jonas Office Building/Appearances Category:Metrolite Hotel/Appearances Category:Autogyro/Appearances